The Black Inkling
by Mr. Kohen
Summary: I see lights that dim out, the sun is beating down on me. I feel as if the blood in my veins are curling, trying to break free...But now I just see darkness, clouding around me. It's deadly, quite horrifying, especially huge, and it's coming after me. (In which the battles I fight are full of agony rather than a simple painless splatter.)
**I never would have believed in myself to write a fic about a game because this is my first video game fic. Oh, well, it seems like it's an actual story.**

 **Let's get started and I hope you enjoy what's here because this is just he beginning.**

 **Disclaimer: Squids and Octarians are beyond mine. So is the game Splatoon. I just own my Oc's.**

* * *

 **...Level 1...**

 **...The Steps On How To Accidentally Get Yourself Into A Mess...**

Eight years have I been in education and for someone like me, I don't mind it. You can call me weird for finding square roots fun to do, and you can also call me weird for hating an all time battling club where you get splattered all the time and act as if you are in some kind of virtual world. I mean, come on, Turf Battles are not reality, at least that's how pictured it at first.

Oh, so you don't know of these, "Turf Battles," then? Well, I'll explain them to you, and what I say is very true. I'm not kidding.

Maybe I should just start from the beginning. May I?

* * *

"107...107...ahh, where's 107 at? Why is this hallway so complicated?" I grumbled to myself quietly. In my free time, I act as a normal inkling would do, art because literally everybody does that at some point in their life. I'm just like everyone, only I'm not the type to get into a bunch of battles with weirdos and big guns and giant paint rollers. "Okay! Whoever put up the signs for the classroom clearly doesn't know how to count! What is this, kindergarden?!"

I sighed to calm down since I was probably making a scene.

"Well," I continued, tightening my grip on my notebook and firmly holding my brush, "I guess I'll just have to keep searching or-" I was cut off by an inkling with glasses bumping straight into me, somehow I hadn't payed attention before it happened.

We both tumbled to the ground and paper's spread across the floor.

"Excuse me. Sorry, I wasn't paying much attention." He put his black rectangular glasses back onto his face and his yellow green ponytailed hair was quietly moving around.

I rubbed my head that instant and started grabbing my own things. "Don't worry about it." Then I began grabbing some papers and piling them up together. Once I reached the point where the floor was empty of papers, I handed my pile to him.

"Um...thanks." A smile didn't form, but the frown I'd already saw before grew larger.

I tilted my head slightly. I was going to ask if there was a problem, but he ran off behind me and went a few doors down until he opened a door up.

I suddenly heard the words in vain anger, _What took you so long?_ I couldn't deciper the rest because the door closed and everything else was muffled.

"Well there goes my reputation on helping someone out." That or it was just that guy that just didn't want any help compared to others.

My tangy red hair waved peacefully as I got back up.

I looked back once more before turning back around.

"107! Finally!"

* * *

I distinctively remembered that the day after that the next week I was suppose to go to this club I'd enrolled into just a few days prior.

All I hoped was that it wasn't a waste of time. Oh, boy, was I in for a treat!

I tapped my brush against my cream colored desk bored out of my mind. The last thing someone would do was what I decided to do to get rid of boredom: reading my history book.

I flipped through the pages until I landed at the page I'd left off of. I placed my finger onto the appropriate spot and continued reading.

 _Rounds would go on for countless hours sometimes. There were even times where they had to postpone the rest of the battle for a completely different day just because it was going on too long._

I ended up skimming for a couple of pages until I stopped to read something that quirked my interest.

 _Tournaments were held once a month and consisted of eight players. The entire time, those eight would go on together, fighting against their will and to gain victory. It even became brutal at some point they had to ban the Splat Games for good. Turf battles were the most you could do after that._

 _Before the Splat Games were banned though, a group had introduced it to one of their workers and it became well known the next few years. The Splat Games had begun, and they weren't as brutal at first._

 _During the tournament, teams would go up and other would lose. If you were lucky enough, you could make it to the finals and claim victory._

 _The game held five rounds, in which they called levels. Levels would take long, usually around a week to a few months. You would be given time to prepare in between and do more than a single battle. The levels always went in a certain way each year though. The order from 1 to 5 was: Adavnced Turf, Advanced Rank, Boss, Semi-Octoling, and Octoling. Each were held in Octo Valley, one of the most dangerous places in the Splatoon County._

But how brutal did it get that caused it to be banned? Or what was brutal because it probably wasn't because of Inklings being violent, I believe.

I pondered in thought for a some minutes. Afterwards I just shook my head. I had no idea of what happened, but I wish I did know.

I read some more until I got bored of reading. The only thing that really interested me was the small section on the Splat Games. Even then, I wasn't really interested a lot because it's banned and there's no way I can see a real life one anyway. All I could've done was imagine it, and I'll tell you, when I think of brutal, it's pretty gory.

I shut my book and slid it back on my shelf.

I shifted my head at my alarm clock, reading 7:57. Not surprised by the time, I opened my bedroom door and went into the bathroom to change into my pajamas, the only thing I could think of doing at the time.

Not so long after had I, returned, closing my bedroom door and locked it, checking for anyone if someone was about, or was, peeking. No one.

I snuggled into my blanket and pulled out a thin piece of paper.

A flier it was, and I read with much more concern and enjoyment (well not where I was smiling or anything) reading:

 **Come Now Inklings!**

 **Join Ink Club SFC where we test your skills to the hardest! We accept anyone in seventh or eight grade but the ones with potential and that work hard!**

 **Club meetings are every Tuesday and Thursday after school hours, and we appreciate that you come for as long as you can!**

 **Find us in room 250 but make sure you sign up before hand at the CSU. (Club Sign Up) sheet. Make sure to keep those hands moving!**

I didn't bother reading the rest because it either wasn't important or it was a bunch of random doodles and designs and all that.

Though Something made me really suspicous.

"SFC..." I repeated it a million more times until I asked myself, "What does that stand for? It seems awfully suspicious." But I had no way of finding out because no one knew besides the members, which I had no idea who they were.

But...the title triggered my mind the very next week.

* * *

"Okay. 250. Let's see. 250," I murmured. The hallway was half empty due to school hours done. It was Tuesday, obviously the afternoon, and I was stuck for ten whole minutes searching just for this specific room.

"250! Wow! That was so much easier to find than 107 and 468!"

The room seemed awfully quiet which just threw some more suspicion right in my face. Usually the ink clubs I participated in were loud enough you could hear them at least at the door without it being open, and I've been in enough of these to know this as a fact.

My hand shook tremendously, though I didn't know why. I still felt like coming here would've been a horrible idea. So why didn't I turn back and quit? Well, here's why.

I reached for the silver metallic doorknob, but even before I had gotten one inch away from touching it, a bang came through, and someone started yelling ferociously.

"Hey! What'd you do that for!" A half high pitched girl's voice went. I could almost gulp when I realized that these guys probably weren't going to be friendly, and at this point, I realized what room this was: The same room that one inkling I'd bumped into last week, went inside and a roar of anger fled out.

And out of nowhere I did gulp.

"Don't ask me, retard!"

"You can at least help me clean it up!"

Another voice interrupted. "Now. Now. Carla. We shouldn-OW! What's wrong with you idiot! Now you're going to leave a mark on my beauti-"

"Oh, shut up Trent!" Another girl's voice, a little deeper than the other girl, now roared. I couldn't help but step back an inch. I wanted to leave, but at the same time I didn't and I also couldn't make my legs move either. "Quit acting like that. It's like the twentieth time today!"

"Guys!"

"Be quiet!"

"Shut up and get over here!"

"Oh, so you want to pick a fight with me! I'll definetly pick a fight with you, sassy little brat!" I could tell through the sound that this place went bogonkers and things were being thrown around and everybody was fighting both physically and vocally.

Thanks to my conscience not telling me to stop, I pulled open the door. And yes, what I thought was going on, really was going on.

My eyebrow twitched the second after the next bucket of ink was thrown in the air.

Splashes of blue, purple, and yellow ink were everywhere: tables, floor, walls, even the students.

"Ahem." I said to get their attention. I honestly didn't care if I butt in on the wrong time because if I really was going to join this club, I certainly wanted a no fighting zone since I might end up hurting someone myself.

"Now you've gone too far!"

"Give that back to me!"

"Ahem," I said louder. "Ahem!"

"Hey! Jerk!"

"Here! You want some more!"

"Ugh! Gross!"

"Have some more then!"

"AHEM!" I scowled heavily at all eight of them. Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at me blankly. At least the fighting had stopped. That was a relief pill for me. "Sorry to butt in inconveniently, but I couldn't stand the fact that you acted ignorant for a newcomer. I mean, come on! I almost ran away and quit because I wasn't sure I wanted to be around all of you."

All eight of them lowered their arms, legs, and body (one had been hanging on a small chandelier, I guessed was because he wanted to avoid combat or even contact with the other seven,) and one of the girls put her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"I started it again didn't I?" I could tell she wanted to apologize by how long she'd kept hiding her face.

The rest ignored her after one said, "Just don't worry about it," and focused on me, another saying,

"Newcomer?" In bewilderment he stared blankly again. "Wait. Didn't someone sign up just recently?"

"Yeah. I think so." A different girl (who wasn't covering her face) crossed her arms. "Alyssa, was it?"

"Alison," I corrected. _"At least you were close."_

"Okay, guys, we should just start cleaning this up together real quick and then we'll begin introductions." The others agreed to the boy who'd just spoken.

A few of them grabbed some mops, well, I thought they were, and sucked in all the ink they could on the ground. The others used rags and drained the ink they sucked up from the tables and walls, into a sink disposal.

In barely less than a minute, the place was perfectly clean, like nothing had happened. I couldn't help but gape at the sight. What, were they just professional cleaners or something? Because it was pretty ironic for children at barely teen years would be able to make the place this ideal in less than a minute. What? Did the custodian teach them or something?

"Now that that's over with, you can come in and have a seat."

My mouth shut. I had no questions blurt out because of how amazed I was and I didn't want to ask a dumb question anyway since it sounded like one.

One of them checked the hallways, creating even more suspicion for me. Finally the door shut and the blinds went down on the side window.

"Okay, first of all," a boy with purple hair and grey and white headphones around his neck started, "don't ask about why we did all this to the room," he referred to checking the hallway and putting the blinds down, "and don't think we're trying to do anything to you. Second of all, after we introduce ourselves, we'll be telling you something no one, but us and our boss can know about. Third of all, if you know about what we'll be talking about, don't freak out and starting yelling at us because no one can know. And fourth, act as if this is just some normal ink club. If people ask about the club, just tell them it's just some normal ink club. Got it?"

I nodded my head with my pear green winter hat top wobbling.

"Great! We'll start with introducing ourselves. I'm the president of this club. The name's Trent. I'm second in lead and pretty much am the one that's allowed to give orders besides our boss." His green eyes matched his same green hair. He adjusted his headphones as the next member began.

"I'm the vice president, Jacklyn." Her blue hair and red cap was all I could make out because her cap darkened her eyes and this room wasn't super bright like just a minute or two ago. I order the supplies and make sure the boss gets them when they're shipped to us. But let me tell you something. Don't try and get the supplies yourself. We try and make sure no one, but the boss gets them. Only we're allowed to know about them and the office knows we want to keep it private and lets us too."

"Okay. But why can't one of us get them?" I asked, cuffing my hands together not entirely in discernment.

"None of us trust each other that we might show a non-member, so we made a rule that only the boss is allowed to even pick the order up."

"Oh."

"Now, I'm Leon, the cool guy here." He smirked and laid back in his seat, trying to act cool.

 **Bonk!**

"Idiot! Give the real introduction!" Jacklyn bellowed.

"Alright," Leon pronounced in a slightly scratchy voice. He coughed lightly, muttering something, and received a smack to the face. He sighed. "I'm the secretary of the club. I make sure everyone has their required things each meeting and checks the sign up list once a week, as well as giving a list of what the newcomers need for this club."

"And we shouldn't have made you secretary because you have such short term memory and doesn't care about anything." Another boy with yellow-green hair shifted his glasses. Wait, yellow-green hair? Glasses? I didn't get to say a thing about that before Leon finished.

I noticed in his lap, he had some kind of helment, a racecar helmet maybe, which sat still there. (A paintball mask) "It doesn't hurt to at least give me something else to do ya know, Aaron."

Aaron, the glasses face guy just looked away, irked.

"We don't have time for your secretary fun facts guys, so I'm gonna go." A yellow haired girl with a ski mask and orange hat, the ski mask off her eyes, interrupted. "I'm Haydee. I'm what you call the lookout of the hideout. I check the mail, send messages, and organizes the supplies."

I liked the idea of organized. I was probably going to like this club better now.

Next, a cyan haired boy went, smiling enough I knew he was the friendly type, and I also knew he was the one who hung on the chandelier for safety and possibly was the only one how wasn't screaming and yelling like earlier.

"Rodney's the name. I handle the mechanics of pretty much everything. I fixed and put together the desks and chairs. I also fix up the supplies and technology." So much for the average, nice kind of guy. He was probably a tech geek or something, not saying he didn't have any respect or kindness whatsoever. The white headband he was wearing was probably tech like and created by him. "So if you need something fixed, I'll do it easily for you."

"And we all suggest you go to him," Trent added and the others nodded.

Faces shot at the last guy, who's blue-green hair was mostly covered with a skate helmet. "Okay. Okay. I'll go. I'm Fred, your average schedulers and updater on events coming up. So that means I also tell you guys what's going to happen."

But what events happen in an ink club anyway? They must've had competitions or something with art or something.

Aaron, the quiet one hesitated to speak.

I finally got my chance to speak because of that. "Hey. Aren't you that kid from last week?"

"Yeah, and now I'm kinda glad you joined because of that incident."

"Glad? Wait, why?"

Haydee decided to join on back in. "Huh? Is she the one who saw the papers?!"

"Um...yeah. But it was an accident."

Haydee sighed. "Well at least the evidence hasn't gone into a non-members hands. Thank goodness you joined. We probably would've revealed our secret if you told anyone. But, wait, did you see anything?"

"Not really. I didn't really pay attention to what was on it. Honestly, I try not to look at papers for accidents like that because I know how uncomfortable it is for someone else to look at your work, especially if you don't want them too."

"Oh." Haydee looked clueless at that moment, even though she really wasn't.

"Ahem, since we don't have any worries about the secret anymore, how about I tell you my job." I nodded in understandment. "I come up with the ideas and plans for anything: events, projects, stragedy's, information for ideas, pretty much anything that involves ideas."

"The idea man," the last girl, I knew not her name yet, sarcastically said, waving her hands like they was the two ends of a rainbow.

"Yeah, sure." Aaron fixed up his glasses.

Finally, the last one went, her lavender hair flapping once from excitement. I also noticed she had an orange, green striped football helmet in her lap, copying Leon. (American football, not England football)

"And I am Carla, the preparation master. I prepare everything needed and support everyone before events and even during. And you might be wondering about events, we have them quite often, let me tell you that. I write tips too, but not usually because our boss is the tip master. He's great with tips."

"Definetly!" Leon butt in.

"Well, now that we've introduced ourselves, we need to figure out your place." Jacklyn put her finger on her chin. "Aw! How about, manager?"

My eyes barely widened at that. "Woah. Woah. Woah. Managers sounds like a pretty big job, don't you think?"

"Not really actually, and we don't have one yet. Honestly, everyone, but Trent and our boss has an equivalent job to do."

"Then what would I do?" I tried thinking, but nothing would come to mind.

"Glad you asked." Jacklyn looked at me with a happy expression, yet serious one, putting her hand out, palm facing the table, halfway across it. "You'll be our defenses. You make you sure everything is orderly in place with no problems whatsoever, and that things are safe, whether it's us fighting or if it's protecting the team's identity. You'll be allowed to force someone away or keep us from doing something stupid because you'll see that coming sometime."

Most of them smirked at me. I didn't smirk back, but gave a thumbs up. "I accept."

"Good," Trent started again. "Now before we reveal the secret we've been meaning to tell you, make us a promise."

"Okay, I will."

"Like I said before, don't freak out about what we say. Now promise us that once you learn our secret, that you won't leave the club, even if you don't participate. And be sure you tell no one. Us club members and our boss are the only ones that should knows this, besides someone we'll tell you about later. Now...will you keep that promise?"

"I will. I promise no matter what it is, it will stay a secret forever."

"Then let's talk about our real identity."

I gently slid back into my chair a little. "I'm ready to hear my new identity and what I have to do."

Trent looked at the window and door one time to make sure no one had been listening. Good thing no one was because I wanted to hear this identity as soon as possible, which meant now.

"Okay. We participate in one event. We've been doing it long enough that it's safe to try, and we're qualified for this half year's competition. And this isn't any ordinary competition. It can scare the squid out of you enough you'll want to quit if you're not brave enough to try." I was ready to hear what it was, but I hadn't been ready for having to participate in this event. I wasn't expecting it and it was the last thing I would think of. "Everybody thinks it's been banned, and just recently it's started up again...We're entered in a competition we call, the Splat Games."

* * *

 **Chapter one complete! Let me know you thoughts about this first chapter if you like. Reviews are widelt accepted and glady appreciated too, and I'd also love feedback if you have anything. See you next chapter! ;)**


End file.
